


The Clouds Roll by, for You and I

by ficasim



Series: KuroTsukki Week 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficasim/pseuds/ficasim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 - Training Camp</p><p>“Hey Tsukki, I just remembered something of great importance.”</p><p>“What is it, Kuroo-san?”</p><p>“Remember that time we were talking about first loves? You didn’t mention yours. I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”</p><p>“Ah, sorry I need to go now. This is urgent.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clouds Roll by, for You and I

“Hey Tsukki, I just remembered something of great importance.”

“What is it, Kuroo-san?”

“Remember that time we were talking about first loves? You didn’t mention yours. I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

“Ah, sorry I need to go now. This is urgent.”

\--

Following tradition, Karasuno had always participated in the joint training camp with the Tokyo schools year after year. There had been a touching reunion between Tanaka and Yamamoto, manly tears had been shed. And then there were still Hinata and Inuoka talking in their language that nobody understood. There were also Bokuto, clinging to Akaashi, much to the latter’s discontent, and Kuroo, probably torturing Lev over his receives. Tsukishima was tired before it began.

Good thing Bokuto had practice on most days (he’d gone pro), and Kuroo had classes to attend. The bad news though, was that exactly because of that, they came late at night to bother their ex-underclassmen and to practice when they felt like it. Akaashi had to apologise for someone who wasn’t even in his team anymore.

That wasn’t even the worst part yet. It was the last night of the training camp, a Friday where no practices or classes were scheduled for the next day. Some ex-captains had decided that it was a good idea to stay the night. Bokuto had brought a deck of cards and they had been set on reliving _the night_. Kuroo even offered to contact Kai and Sawamura. He should have Sugawara’s number right?

But it was unreasonable to trust that Bokuto had come prepared.

“Bokuto-san, you can’t play with an incomplete deck.”

“EEH?! But Akaashi--!”

“It’s as Akaashi said, Bokuto. Let’s just do something else.”

“I wanna go back…”

“Just a little longer, Kenma, stop playing and—Oh, I know, let’s talk about first loves.”

Tsukishima really needed to get away. Now. Immediately. “I’ll just excuse myse—“

“Oh, what’s this? Are you shy Tsukki? How bad could it be?”

“Oh! Oh! I’ll go first! There’s this pretty owl—“

“Bokuto out. Next! Kenma!”

“Digimon’s Hikari-chan. She’s nice.”

“Somehow I shouldn’t have asked. Tsukki? Still unsure? Okay, Akaashi!”

“Peace and quiet. I love them very, very much. Even more so now.”

“…This is going nowhere. Tsukki, don’t tell me yours is a dinosaur…”

It was. It’s Littlefoot. And Tsukishima was going to guard this secret with all his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. :P Does this even count?
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://ficinity.tumblr.com/post/123561582850/the-clouds-roll-by-for-you-and-i)


End file.
